People Who Love Jacky Romantically
The following characters have been romantically involved with Jacky, or otherwise shown romantic interest in her. James Emerson "Jaimy" Fletcher Jaimy Fletcher, who is about two years older than Jacky, is Jacky's on-again/off-again fiance throughout most of the series. The two met on the ''Dolphin'' when Jacky was about twelve years old, and Jaimy was in love with her even before he knew that Jacky was a girl. Randall Trevelyne Randall Trevelyne is the older brother of Jacky's best friend, Amy. Randall was betrothed to Clarissa for some time, but Jacky managed to annihilate the connection. Jacky and Randall flirt for some time in The Curse of the Blue Tattoo, despite Amy's anger towards Randall. Jacky, however, does not feel any true romantic feelings for him, but rather gratitude, as he prevented her from being raped by Lieutenant Flashby. The two continue to flirt until Randall meets Polly Von. Arthur McBride In Under the jolly roger, he is a part of the crew of Jacky's beloved ship, the Emerald. He continues to flirt with her throughout the series, especially in The Wake Of The Lorelei Lee, when he repeatedly baits Jaimy about his relationship with her, until he meets Molly Malone in Boston Jacky, and possibly marries her after Wild Rover No More. '' '' Cheng Shih In [[The Wake of the 'Lorelei Lee'|''The Wake of the 'Lorelei Lee']],'' Jacky is taken as a concubine to Cheng Shih, the most successful pirate in history and Admiral of a fleet of Chinese pirates. The two become intimate, and Jacky learns to love Cheng Shih, referring to her as "Beloved Shih." Cheng Shih eventually lets Jacky go when she realizes that Jacky will never stop caring for Jaimy. An epilogue reveals that upon Cheng Shih's death decades later, Jacky went to her grave and placed a portrait of herself there, along with a loving note. Ishmael Turner Not much is seen of Ishmael Turner, but it is revealed that he and Jacky had a flirtation on the voyage from the United States to England on The Pequod. Ishmael and the ship are clear references to Herman Melville's Moby-Dick. Robin Raeburne Robin Raeburne is the oldest of the midshipmen, besides Jacky (at age 16) of the British warship HMS Wolverine. He was outraged when Jacky was taken onboard, as this meant that Jacky, a girl, would be taken on as senior midshipman. Despite this, he was willing to take Jacky's virginity for her when it seemed that she was going to be raped by Abraham Scroggs, though this proved not to be necessary. Joseph Jared Joseph Jared is a Seaman, rated able on the'' HMS Wolverine''. He and Jacky also seem to enjoy each other's company, as he helps her with things that she does not yet know about tying knots and other things that would be useful on a ship. When Scroggs dies, he is made Second Mate under Jacky. During her time on the Wolverine, Jared saves Jacky's life several times. Once, when she is about to be swept away by a giant wave, and once, by shooting a French spy who had wanted to kill Jacky. As a reward he demands a kiss (which he gets) and remarks that he is probably the only man Jacky ever kissed. Jared appears again in ''My Bonny Light Horseman'', when Jacky is takes into custody on the HMS Dauntless where he is Sailing Master. When Jacky is moved out of the bring, he gives up his room for her. He is jealous of Davy for a bit when he sees how fond Jacky is of her old friend, but quickly settles down. He makes it clear that he has a romantic interest in Jacky, but she refuses him multiple times. When their ship is caught by the French, however, he shares a bed with Jacky (nothing more) to keep her nightmares away. In [[The Wake of the 'Lorelei Lee'|''The Wake of the 'Lorelei Lee']], Jared becomes captain of the HMS ''Dart, and considers it his duty to incarcerate Jacky, though he continues to make attempts on her virginity. Andrew Billings Andrew Billings is the son of the captain of the Enterprise, an American merchant ship, as well as the Second Mate. He and Jacky start a flirtation on the voyage from the middle of the ocean to the United States, although they never go beyond holding hands. Richard Allen Richard Allen rather fancies himself as handy with the ladies (which is probably true, since he ended up in his current position for having an affair with his superior's wife). When Jacky is caught by Agent Flashby, he protects her from being tortured. Afterwards he almost succeeds in getting into her pantaloons, which almost ends Jacky's relationship with Jaimy. Jean-Paul de Valdon Jean-Paul de Valdon works as an agent in the British intelligence office in France, because he is against the reign of Napoleon, who killed a great part of his family (amongst which the historical figure of Charlotte Corday, his cousin). Jacky thinks he is very nice, but not a very good agent, since she notices him spying on her right away. After spending much time together in the French army and before, they fall in love. A particular night of fooling around in a tent is the furthest their relationship goes, but her maiden hood was still in tact. Their relationship ends when Jacky escapes servitude as a spy. Mam'selle Claudelle de Bourbon Mam'selle meets Jacky in a Boston jail under the watch of Constable Wiggins. She takes an instant liking to Jacky, referring to her affectionately as "Precious." Later, when Jacky turns up penniless in New Orleans, Mam'selle takes her into her quarters in the House of the Rising Sun, and here, her deeper feelings for Jacky are brought to the surface. Despite this, she respects Jacky's betrothal to Jaimy, and is "good, mostly" whilst sharing a bed with Jacky. When Jacky leaves New Orleans, she kisses Mam'selle on the lips. Cesar Rivera Cesar Rivera is fourteen years old, and a child by most standards, but tries desperately to win Jacky's heart in Estudio Goya during the events of [[Viva Jacquelina!|''Viva Jacquelina!]]. All thoughts of romance end when Jacky leaves for good. Griselda Griselda is a young girl aboard the ''Margaret Todd. She thinks Jacky is a boy named Jack the Sailor, and pursues a relationship with her. When Jacky goes with it, Griselda falls in love, and weeps when Jacky must leave for Boston. Jacky enjoys the month with Griselda, considering it "innocent" but praising Griselda as "pretty" and "amorous." Griselda appears only in ''Boston Jacky''. Marcello Grimaldi Marcello Grimaldi is a trapeze artist with whom Jacky travels in ''Wild Rover No More''. She politely rejects his flirtatious advances, but he persists. She dissuades him by claiming that she is promised in marriage to Yakov Petrovsky, a facsimile of Vlad the Impaler.Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Minor Characters